ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Traverse Town
Story John moans, as he wakes up. He is sitting against a wall in a back alley. John: That hurt. What happened? (He flashes back, Kairi flying right through him.) Kairi! John runs out of the alley, making it into the city. He sees several citizens walking around, every one seemingly upset. Neon signs light the way everywhere, one of them saying “First District.” John: What happened to all these people? Were they on those islands as well? Voice: They may not have been where you were, but their worlds were destroyed by the Heartless. John turns, seeing a man with a scar on his face, carrying a gun blade. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a jacket. John: Who are you? And what is that?! Leon: Name’s Leon. And this (Points the gun blade at John.) Is a gun blade. (John jumps back, grabbing the air and summoning Rustic.) John: And here I thought I’d seen it all. Leon: A keyblade? No. It’s not. John charges forward, swinging Rustic at Leon. Leon raises his gun blade, parrying the attack and pushes back, knocking John to the ground. John: Too strong. I’m way outmatched here. Leon jumps, swinging his gun blade down, as John rolls out of the way. John turns into Rumble Knuckles, and dashes at Leon. Leon: What the?! Rumble Knuckles swings Rustic, and Leon blocks it, his feet skidding across the ground. Rumble Knuckles lands on the ground, swinging again. Leon swings, parrying and launching Rumble Knuckles into the air. He glides down, slashing at Leon several times. Rumble Knuckles gets an opening, and strikes Leon in the arm. The spot flashes and releases several yellow stars, no visible damage apparent. Rumble Knuckles: That’s new. (Rumble Knuckles is hit square in the chest by Leon’s sword, as he goes flying back, skidding across the ground. He looks at his chest, no markings on it.) Like I wasn’t even hit. Ugh! (He crumbles over in pain.) It still hurts though. (Leon stands over Rumble Knuckles, gun blade at his throat.) Leon: Had enough? Dark flashes occur, as blue shadow creatures appear. They have knight helmets on their heads, with yellow eyes glowing out of them.They have sharp claws and jester shoes. Leon turns to face them, as Rumble Knuckles stands up, facing them as well. Rumble Knuckles: What are they? Leon: Heartless. There are as many types as there are worlds. Rumble Knuckles: Duly noted. Probably as many types as aliens I have access to. Rumble Knuckles puts Rustic away, as he turns into Lodestar. He raises his arms over his head, magnetic waves expanding out, catching all the Soldier Heartless. They all fly above Lodestar, led by their metal helmets. They all slam into each other, being destroyed and disappearing in purple dust, small pink hearts flying out and disappearing. Lodestar: Guess they didn’t find me very attractive. They didn’t even stand a chance. (Lodestar reverts.) John: How often do those things appear? Leon: More often than usual. Welcome to Traverse Town. End Scene John and Leon are walking through the Second District, a large area with buildings all over. They close the door behind them. John: Tell me everything, Leon. The Heartless, the worlds, all of it. Leon: The Heartless are mindless creatures, acting on the instinct to gather hearts. They attack all living things to obtains their hearts, but their goal is something even bigger. The heart of the world. John: The world has a heart? Leon: Every world has a heart, and if it is consumed by the Heartless, the world will be destroyed. My home world was destroyed by the Heartless, and I’m intent on stopping them. (They then hear a scream, and the two look over the stone wall, at the square. A large Heartless, resembling a suit of purple armor, has a girl with brown hair and a long pink dress in its floating hand. Its hands and legs float independently of its body.) Aerith! Leon jumps down, firing fireballs at Guard Armor, hitting Guard Armor’s main body. It turns, its arm extending and punching Leon, who blocks with his sword, though he’s still knocked back. John jumps down and joins Leon, landing next to a fountain. John swings his arms, a stream of water flying at Guard Armor. Guard Armor moves Aerith in front of him, and John stops his attack. John: Darn it! Don’t want to hurt her. Aerith: Forget about me! Destroy it! (John puts the water back, and his eyes glow green, then return to normal.) John: How about we do both? (John glows, transforming.) Clockwork: Alright, Heartless thing. I’ll tell you this once. Let her go. Guard Armor extends its other fist, punching Clockwork, who catches it, throwing it back. Clockwork places his hand on the ground, extending a time shadow. Guard Armor’s feet are caught, and the entire thing freezes. Clockwork: Leon! Now! Leon charges in, and jumps, slashing at the hand holding Aerith, destroying it. Aerith falls, when a girl in a black top and shorts teleports in, catching her. She has black hair and her stomach is bare. She lands next to Clockwork, putting Aerith down. Aerith: Thanks, Yuffie. Yuffie: No problem! Who is this, shiny guy that’s on our side? Clockwork: If you can fight, attack its hand. I can’t hold it much longer, or at least once Leon destroys the feet. Yuffie: Please! You’re talking to the world’s greatest ninja! Yuffie pulls out a giant shuriken, throwing it and slicing through Guard Armor’s hand, destroying it. Leon slices through one foot, then the other one. The time shadow no longer touches Guard Armor, and it gets free, its body spinning towards them. Clockwork turns into Cannonbolt, rolling at Guard Armor. The two collide, knocking each other back, Cannonbolt opening up. Cannonbolt: Alright. Let’s finish this. Guard Armor lifts its body, pointing the bottom end at them, charging a laser. Cannonbolt curls up and rolls at Guard Armor, who fires the laser, it bouncing off Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rams it, and Yuffie throws her shuriken, striking Guard Armor in the head. Leon then appears above Guard Armor, his gun blade glowing with blue energy and even longer than before. He cuts through Guard Armor, as it fades away. Yuffie: Oh yeah! High five, rolly polly dude! (Cannonbolt gives Yuffie a high five, as he reverts.) You’re human! John: You sound so surprised. Leon: Aerith, what are you doing here? Aerith: I was investigating something. I think the keyhole is here. In the fountain. That’s when that Heartless attacked me. John: Keyhole? Yuffie: So where is it? Aerith: We have to turn the pedestal in it. John: Oh, is that all? No problem. John thrusts his hands forward, and pulls, forcing the stone portion to spin, revealing different pictures. He does this two more times, and a keyhole with a glowing rim appearing. John: What is it? Leon: The keyhole. The way to open the door to the heart of the world. John: In that case, we have to seal it, right? (John goes into the fountain, putting his hand on the keyhole.) Let’s see. Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades, the keyhole simply being a design in the stone.) Nothing to it. End Scene John, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith are back in District 1, outside a shop. An elder man with blonde hair and a toothpick coming out of his mouth is standing with them. John: So, who are you? Man: Don’t you have any manners?! Name’s Cid, Gummi ship specialist. John: Gummi ship? Leon: Gummis are a special piece of material that you can make ships out of, and travel through space. Cid here is an expert with them. John: So, you could make me a ship, right?! I want to go see other worlds! Cid: Enthusiastic about this, aren’t you? John: I’ve got to admit, I wasn’t very eager at first. However, something is telling me to go out, to see new worlds that I’ve never seen before. Cid: Alright. I can get a ship ready for you. John: Sweet! You guys going to come? Leon: No. Our place is here. We need to keep the Heartless at bay. Be sure to check in every once in a while. John: I’ll do my best. Thanks for everything. Characters *John Spacewalker *Leon *Aerith *Yuffie *Cid Villains *Heartless **Soldiers **Guard Armor Aliens *Rumble Knuckles (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) Trivia *John officially learns about the Heartless. *John learns about the Keyholes, and finds a spell to seal them. *John obtains a Gummi ship. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga